The Lightning Effect (Anko)
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: Two people. One case, and both of them are at the same place, at the same time. They are drawn to each other, like a moth to a flame. They call it, The Lightning Effect.
1. Prolouge

**"** _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low."**_

 **Andrew Centric**

It was midnight, in the town of Wedinburgh and the night sky was dark and stormy. The pitter patter of rain and the flashing of lighting was the only thing that you could hear. While the night sky was dark, the aura around the Hanbridge Manor, was much darker. The peaks of the manor stretched high into the sky and almost seemed to touch the lunar glow. Lighting was striking the front yard, but not once shaking the house. Black drapes, hung over the windows and the outside of the house was painted in a dark blue, which in the night, looked to be black. The front door was barred shut and the gloomy ribbon on the front of it, only added to make it look more intimidating. The rain was pouring on top of the roof, making it thud softly.

Inside, layed a boy. He couldn't have been more than ten years old; he was leaning against his bed, with his brown hair ruffled messily, and his emerald eyes, glowing in determination. He was staring out at the thick book in front of him, trying to memorize what exactly it said. Seconds, turned into minuets and soon the boy stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. His muscles felt heavy and his eyelids were shutting slowly. Forcing them open, he stretched his hands above his head and swung his feet underneath the bed. The light of the moon peeked through the window and landed itself upon the room, causing the young boy to follow it's gaze. The rain came through as well and landed on his face, making it seem as if he was crying.

These were the types of days that were the hardest for him. Between his father shut up in his office and his younger sister being tutored, there was nothing for him to do. The house had been empty the whole day and the portraits seemed to follow him wherever he went. His voice echoed throughout the corridors and the shadows seemed to follow him everywhere he went. What was worse, but the boy could fool himself into thinking it was better, was that his father had summoned him into his office. The man had given him a list work work he should complete by the end of the week, before sending him out. Green eyes blinked in pain, as he remembered his fathers harsh dismissal.

The death of his mother, had truly impacted the Hanbridge family.

The once loving and joy filled house, was now filled with fear and stress. His father, a man that whose laughter was once contagious, was now never to be seen. Locked inside his office, the man rarely came out, only to criticize his daughter or son.

And while his father was locked in his office, the boy was locked in his own cage. Where the rain was never ending.

 _Swish. Boom!_

The door creaked open and a young girl stepped into the room. Blonde hair with blue and green streaks framed her face and her blue eyes were soft and curious. In her hand was a small white teddy, which she was clutching.

"Brother?"

Blinking, the young boy shook out of his shock, before peering at the person. Yawning deeply, he asked, "Diana? What are you doing up this late."

The young girl, Diana, stuck out her bottom lip, before saying, "I should be asking you that question."

The boy furrowed his brows, before replying, "You bed time is 9, but I usually go to bed at 10 o'clo - "

"Yes, and right now, it's one in the morning," Diana replied, curving her eyebrow. An exasperated smile settled on her face.

"Oh."

 _Crash!_

" 'Oh', is right. You can't keep wearing yourself out like this Drew. It isn't healthy."

'Drew' gave the young girl a pointed look, "You're six, how do you know what's good for me ?"

"Andrew dearest," Diana said, sweetly, "It's called common sense. Just because you don't have it, don't take it personally."

"Gee thanks." Andrew frowned, before rubbing his eyes once more and asking, "You still haven't answered my question?"

"What question?"

"The one of why you're up so late at nig - I mean early in the morning. "

The blonde peered at him, before saying, " I went to go and get a cup of water and then I saw you still awake."

Andrew sighed, before shutting his book closed. Diana stared at him, her eyes understanding. "Father gave you more work to do? "

 _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

Exhaling deeply, the nine year old nodded, before saying, "Of course. I'm going to be the head of the company, so I have to do this."

The brunette tried to put as much enthusiasm into his voice as possible, but judging from the looks that Diana was giving him, he did a miserable job.

"Andrew...we both know how you feel about the business. There is no need for you to pretend in front of me."

 _Thunder boomed._

Andrew sighed, before scratching his head. "Liking it or not, I have to. It's my responsibility to take charge of the Hanbridge family name. "

Diana was silent for a few moments, before she asked, "But is that what you really want?"

Andrew grumbled, before showing a rare smile. "We both know that I don't have choice in this matter. It's better if I accept it as quick as I can."

The young girl sighed. "Mom wouldn't want you to overwork yourself. "

Andrew froze, his eyes momentarily flashing with sadness. He then straighten up, before saying,

"Mom's not here. She will never be here again."

And so the storm raged on.

...

 ** **Akko Centric****

 ** _Dear Cana, it's raining today..._**

A young girl stared mindlessly out of the window of her pale blue room. Her brown hair flew down her back in a wave and her crimson eyes peeked out from underneath her fringe.

 ** _I wonder...Cana, are angels real?_**

"Brat, get up. We need to get going," A voice called from the door.

The voice belonged to a woman, who seemed to be in her mid fifties. Make up was splashed onto her face and made her look a few more years older than she actually was. A cigarette was held up to her lips and the dress she was wearing made her look worse than she actually was. Her eyes were bored and her nose was crinkled in disdain.

The girl pursed her lips. "Don't you think that you're dressed inappropriately for a funeral?"

 ** _Cana, what's it like in heaven?_**

"Don't act smart with me girl, i'm your mother!" The woman snapped, before puffing out a smoky breath.

The girl scoffed under her breath, before getting up and moving past her mother and out of the room. Her black dress swung near her kneecaps and her hair bounced uncomfortably behind her.

 ** _We both know that you'd never go anywhere else -_**

" Listen girl.." The woman said, as she came up from behind her, "Don't do anything out of line. If you do...then we both know what will happen." She gave the girl a harsh squeeze on the shoulder.

"Of course," The girl muttered, but didn't even flinch. She had long gotten used to the pain.

 ** _\- even though you always said that heaven couldn't handle your craziness._**

Satisfied, the older woman took in a deep breath and plastered on a grieving expression. Shoving the younger girl out of the door, she walked along the road, thanking everyone when they gave their condolences.

 ** _Mom's pretending again...I agree with you now, it's kinda scary._**

"It must be so hard for you! And little Akko, she must be in so much pain right now!"

" _Sniff,_ Y - Yes. I - It's very hard for us right now. _Sniff,_ A - Arcana was such a big influence on A - Akko's life, considering the fact that I was almost always working on my job." Small *fake* tears trailed down the woman's face, as she spoke.

"Poor dear..."

 ** _If you were here you'd probably be laughing in her face..._**

Both mother and daughter got into a black car. Akko watched, as the trees passed by and the mud sloshed everywhere.

 ** _You used to hate cars, you said that they made you weak._**

The young girl sniffed, as tears clouded her vision. A sharp sting settled in her heart and she gripped the end of her black dress, tightly. Her knuckles turned white and the pain in her heart intensified. Her face turned even more pale and she took in shaky breaths. The air was suffocating and Akko felt like throwing the door open and leaping out of the car.

Although we both knew that you were to proud to admit that you had motion sickness.

The rain fell in patterns onto the window panes and the crimson eyed girl, traced them with her fingers. The coldness of the window, was nothing compared to the feeling inside her heart. Akko's fingers were numb, and her brain was exhausted.

 ** _You always were too proud...you always said that your dignity relied on your pride._**

The duo arrived at a the church yard. Akko waited until the door opened before stepping out. Her bangs covering her face, and her hands clenched towards her sides. The rain fell onto her shoulders, but she paid no heed.

Pushing the brunette forwards, the older lady grumbled. "Let's get this over with, come on girl."

Akko nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away. The chairs were already set up and a coffin was in the middle, holding the body. The aura was dark and tense and everything was black and grey.

 _ **This place is so deary...it's shocking -**_

"Akko," A familiar voice called out from behind her.

Turning around, the brunette saw one of her sisters best and oldest friends. Shiny Chariot, also known as her fake name, Ursula Callistis. Her thick red hair framed the tight black dress she was wearing and the foundation did nothing to hide her red puffy eyes. Water dripped down her face and her mascara was already ruined.

 ** _\- considering the fact that black is one of your favorite colors._**

Akko tried to muster up a smile, but she just couldn't, so she settled for a nod. Smiling softly, the older woman pulled the brunette into a hug and took in a deep breath. Akko buried her face into Chariots shoulder and inhaled deeply. Scents of cinnamon entered her nose and her eyes were teary as she pulled away.

"Thank you, for coming," Akko said, her voice soft.

Chariot opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by another woman, with wild purple hair.

"Of course we would come kiddo. "

A woman with short purple hair, along with light green eyes stared right back at Akko's crimson ones. This person, was Croix Meridies another one of Arcana's friends.

 _Although you did say that you wanted your funeral to be golden..._

"She wouldn't have wanted us to come and see her when she was so weak..."

"True..."

Croix looked around, before saying, "This isn't exactly what I'd do for her - " she cut herself off.

Akko swallowed hard. "Yeah, mother was the one to plan everything."

An awkward silence descended on the three of them.

"You know, I keep thinking that she's gonna jump out of the box and yell, 'I'm not dead yet bitches,'" Croix's voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

 ** _Your friends are here...they're sad as well..._**

Akko smiled slightly, her lips filled with dried humor. "Yeah, me too."

Chariot cleared her throat. "L - Let's go sit down."

Akko nodded and trio took their places in the front row. Croix sat next to Chariot and Chariot sat next to the brunette.

 ** _None of us believe that you... actually passed on._**

"Today, we give our blessings, to the newly passed Arcana Kaguri..."

The crowed was silent and only tears were heard.

The man at the alter droned onwards and the young girl seemed to tune him out of her mind.

"It is truly a tragedy that she died so young..."

 ** _You used to tell me, 'I'd rather live a small life filled with - '_**

The brunette stifled a snort, most of the people in the cemetery didn't give two shits about Arcana and yet, their acting was quite funny. Akko would've laughed, but she couldn't really muster up the feeling. She couldn't really muster up any feeling nowadays.

The rain in the cemetery poured harder, and a few people brought out umbrella's. Akko didn't.

"And now we invite miss Fuwa Kaguri, the mother of this wonderful woman. "

 ** _' - adventure, than a long life, filled with boredom. '_**

Akko ignored her mother and instead subtly watched as Croix slid her hand into Chariots. Akko internally smiled. Her sister had always teased them about finally fessing up and dating.. so maybe they had.

"A - Arcana w - was my _sweet_ child. E - Even from a young age she was rebellious, but always made people seem to like her, with her innocent eyes and innocent smiles. I - It is truly a sadness that she has fled from my life and I hope she has a very happy - " Fuwa faltered and for once Akko could see pure _real_ sadness reflected in her eyes, " - t - time in the after life. "

 ** _Although, your life could never be filled with boredom._**

 **"And now, if the sister of the deceased woman could say a few words..."**

Akko could remember rising up, she could remember saying a few words that she had written and memorized. Because, even if she had made a thoughtful and a meaningful speech, it wasn't like anyone would understand or even listen. Well, other than Chariot and Croix, but the three of them had already had a funeral earlier.

 ** _In fact, i'd say that your life had a little bit of too much excitement._**

The brunette heard the screeching and squealing of chairs. As she got up Chariot enveloped her in a big hug and muttered, "Make her proud."

Akko swallowed and smiled. Chariot got it...she knew what would happen if she had said that Akko had already made the dead woman proud.

"Hey kid, keep in touch. Alright ?" Croix asked.

"That's not even a question." Akko stated.

 ** _Though, you'd gasp at that statement._ **

After giving once last teary eyed smile to both Croix and Chariot, the brunette walked back to her mothers side and got into the car, with no resistance.

It was a silent car ride and Akko tried to shake her, now, wet hair, when her mother spoke.

"You both were close." It was a statement.

"Yes." It was an answer.

 _ **You used to say that you would probably die during a wicked stunt and that everyone would praise you for it.** _

A tense silence settled into the air. The older woman cleared her throat before holding out a necklace. It was bronze colored feather, which had two clasps on either side of it. It was hanging from a golden chain.

Akko's eyes widened in surprise and a fresh set of tears came to her. Her heart screamed in agony and she had to choke back a sob as she spoke. "Is it -"

 ** _Or that you die, by saving the world._**

"Yes, it was all they found of her. I think you would like it."

No words could express how the young girl was feeling. Silently, she reached out and clasped it around her own neck, feeling the coldness of the necklace against her own skin.

"Thank you.." It was a whisper, when she spoke.

 ** **'Your Welcome.'****

They were the words that were unspoken.

 _ **Those were all stories, huh ?** _

The older woman snorted. "Don't expect this, it's the last nice thing i'll do for you."

"I know."

 _ **Fairy Tales, to make me cheer with glee.** _

That night, the crimson eyed girl stared out at the sky, the moon illuminating her face and the rain splashing outside.

She pretended that she didn't feel the pain in her heart.

She pretended she didn't hear the pure sobs, coming from her mothers room.

She pretend she didn't hear the woman crying out her sisters name.

She pretended that her father hadn't come to the funeral, even though she sent him a postcard.

She pretended and ignored it all.

 _ **All this time, i've been relying on you, your strength, your happiness.** _

She sighed, before reaching out and touching the rain. The water dribbled over her fingers.

 _ **Your life.** _

She smiled and this time, it reached her eyes.

 _ **This time, i'm gonna find a way out on my own.** _

The brunette got up and walked over to her bed. Tucking herself in, she looked to the ceiling.

 _ **It's gonna be scary, but I know you'll be their for me. Always watching.** _

She yawned and stretched slightly.

 _ **Besides I got something better -** _

Her eyes began to droop.

 _ **\- I got hope.** _

Akko shut her eyes and her mind went blank. There was only one last thing that she remembered.

 ** _Dear Cana, it's raining today._**


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Days

_**"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low."**_

 ** **(Akko Clothing ^^)****

20 year old Andrew Hanbridge would like to say that he was a calm man.

He had gone through thousands of business offers without breaking sweat. He had managed to put three corrupt workers in prison and not once remove his mask. Hell, he had even talked to the president, without fainting or even smiling.

That being said, right now he was very close to ripping his hair out.

"I'm telling you Frank, i'm busy today."

"Come on.." The man named Frank called from the other side of the phone, ' _You need to start going out, it's not healthy for you to be stuck up in your office all day. Not to mention, you haven't gone out in days. Every time I ask, you either say that your doing business work, or your finishing up a college assignment.'_

"It's not my fault," The brunette stated, as he typed on his computer.

The man chuckled. ' _I never said it was. But come on, all of us are going to the bar downtown, come and join us.'_

Andrew sighed. "I _really_ wish I could, but I do actually have something to do today.."

 _'What's the excuse this time?'_

Andrew took in a shaky breath, before answering, "It's mothers birthday."

 _..._

 _'Oh, sorry man, I didn't know.'_

"It's fine."

An awkward silence went over them and Frank was the last one to speak. ' _Good luck then.'_

"Thanks."

Cutting the call, Andrew rubbed his temples. He had a minor headache and yet he still had to finish a few hundred pages of work. Getting up, he smoothed his suit, before calling for the maid. After informing her that he was going out, the young man took out his wallet and walked out the door. Stopping briefly at the 'Fairy Flower Store', he bought a bouquet of Daisys', before heading over to the cemetery his mother laid in. He entered through the arch and walked quietly along the stone path, dreading what was to come.

The sun was shining onto the heads of the grave stones and the weather was nice, but around the graves a dark aura appeared.

Clearing his throat, Andrew walked over to the center grave.

 _Atlanta Hanbridge_

 _December 25th, 1972 to June 5th, 2006_

 _Loving Mother, Wife and Daughter._

 _"If a man expects a woman to be an angel in his life,_

 _he must first create a heaven for her._

 _Angels don't live in hell."_

 _\- Unknown_

 _"Don't need an angel on the top of my tree._

 _I already have one in heaven,_

 _whose looking out for me. "_

 _\- Unknown_

 _"We will fight,_

 _or we will fall._

 _Until the angels,_

 _save us all."_

 _\- Unknown_

His mother always had some sort of obsession with angels.

One that Andrew never understood.

Usually he would ignore the sign and just place the flowers down, but today he felt an unpleasant anger bubbling up in his throat.

 _"You always believed in Angels,"_ Andrew thought to himself.

"But where were the damn angles when you died?" He muttered before taking in a deep breath.

Placing the Daisy's down, the brunette stepped back and left the cemetery, his headache pounding in his head and his heart heavy. Going to his mothers grave was supposed to make him feel better...but in reality every time he went it only makes him feel worse. The guilt always tugged at him.

His phone buzzed.

 _Bumblebee: Andrew, I wanted to tell you that Father has asked us to have dinner together tonight. He wanted me to tell you._

 _Andrew: Really? That is truly odd._

 _Bumblebee: It is the death of our mother Andrew. I hardly find it odd that father would want to eat dinner with us._

Andrew paused and sighed, before shooting out a quick test.

 _Andrew: He's never cared before, why would he care now._

His phone was silent for a few minuets, before it started to ring. A screen appeared in front of the cover and he realized that he was getting a call from the same girl. Picking it up, he mumbled.

"Hello."

 _'Andrew, please don't start with this again,'_ His sister Diana, spoke from the other side.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The phone was silent for a few second, before Diana sighed. _'Fine, ignoring that, I expect that you shall attend dinner?'_

"Yes," Andrew said, after a moment of hesitation.

 _'Good, now Frank's been telling me how you haven't gone out in a long time. This really isn't health- '_

Stifling a groan, the emerald eyed brunette quickly said, "Diana i'll call you later, I got a text from father."

It was silent for a few minuets, before the blonde finally spoke up. _'You have to start working on your lies. I'll let you off this one time, but not again. See you tonight.'_

With that, the young man sighed and switch off his phone. His headache intensified and it didn't help that he got another email from his assistant. Apparently, his father had assigned for him to sit through two more meetings that day. Coughing violently, the brunette shoved his phone into his coat pocket and walked along the stone paved road. When he reached the first seat, he didn't hesitate to sit down and place his face into his hands, not seeing the person sitting next to him.

A warm chuckle came out from his right.

"You okay?"

Shocked, the young man suppressed a moan and turned to the side. Sitting nest to him was a crimson eyed, brown haired girl. She had fringe covering the top of her face and her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief and her pink lips were quirked up in a smile.

"I sincerely apologize! I didn't - I um." Andrew had never lost his composure before.

Instead of wrinkling her nose in disgust, the girl laughed and Andrew found himself relaxing at how genuine it sounded. Unlike the fake, practiced laughs he heard everyday, this one wasn't resigned and drab.

"That's alright, we all have those bad days, don't we?"

Andrew's posture dropped. "Yeah."

 **...**

Akko was late.

Very, very late.

"Ugh, stupid Sucy. Waking me up late!"

Pulling on her uniform, the young brunette grabbed her bags and ran out the door. Her stomach grumbled uncomfortably, but she paid no heed as she rushed into the front gates of the school.

Luna Nova University, was a prestigious college. Only fit for the best of the best.

Akko's friends often wondered how the hell she got into it. While Akko wasn't dumb, she was no Einstein...or Diana Hanbridge.

Both Akko and Diana had been on each others nerves since day one. It was no surprise however, considering the fact that they were yin and yang. Diana was the best student at Luna Nova and a complete teachers pet. She was charming and if she got below an 100%, she would freak out. But the girl didn't have a single athletic bone in her body. Akko on the other hand was the star of the sports stadium, but not too keen with the grades. The only reason why she even bothered about them, was that her overall grade couldn't drop below an 80% or else she would be kicked off of the field. While Diana was reserved and stern, Akko was outgoing and bubbly; so they often clashed.

"Shit, shit, shit, Crap! Fuck nuggets!"

"Hey Akko!" Amanda O'Neil, one of Akko's teammates and friends, called out to her.

The crimson eyed girl waved to her, before sprinting past the green eyed girl, missing what Amanda was about to say.

"Hey Akko teach' wanted me to tell you that - "

"No time, gotta run!"

The redhead watched as the bubbly girl ran past her. Sighing, she smirked before muttering, "I was going to tell her that class was canceled. Oh well."

Akko rushed down the corridors, before stopping in front of room 122. Grabbing the handle, she burst into the class, happy that she made it on time. Just to find the lights off.

"Hello, professor Finnelan? Anyone?" Akko squinted in the darkness. Her eyes landed onto the whiteboard before a groan came out of her mouth.

 _Dear students, I shall be absent for today so class is dismissed._

 _\- Anne Finnelan_

"Ughh!" Akko screamed in frustration.

Why didn't anyone tell her!

Akko wanted to pout, but her stomach rumbled in hunger. Making up her mind, the brunette decided to go to the cafeteria. Walking down the hall and humming cheerfully, Akko walked past room 210, before pausing and peddling backwards.

She heard sobs.

Frowning, she placed her ear at the crack of the door and listened. Sure enough, loud sobs were echoing out of the room and sniffles where heard. Hesitating, Akko reached for the door, before yanking her hand back.

Unlike what many others thought, Akko did use her brain. She thought often and was pretty sneaky when she had to be. The naive girl that she once was, died long ago, but she still was bubbly and kind.

Making up her choice, the brunette pushed open the door and said a quick hello. From the light of the hallways, she could outline a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Her uniform was crinkled and her pale face was streaked with tears marks.

"Hanbridge!?"

The girls head snapped up and her blue eyes shone in surprise. When she responded, her voice was tight. "Kagari."

The two girls stared at each other, before Diana cleared her throat and shifted on her feet, uncomfortably. Akko blinked, before reaching out and turning the light on.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, after blinking to adjust her eyes from the light.

Akko snorted. "I should be asking you that."

"Well I asked first."

Akko stared at her, before sighing and saying, "I walked past the hall and I heard crying, so I decided to check it out."

Diana sighed. "Of course you did. Honestly Kagari, think with your brain. If someone closes themselves into an abandoned classroom to cry, don't you think that they'd want to be alone?"

"I just wanted to see if I could help!" Akko said, defensively.

Diana laughed, a high pitched one and Akko found herself slightly worried. The brunette had never seen the other girl so unhinged, so she suppressed the urge to flinch.

"Like you could even help ! Not everything can be solved with a dumb smile, Kagari! You're so naive!"

Akko could feel a anger bubbling upwards, but instead shoved it down. Taking in a deep breath, the brunette said, "Look, I get you don't like me."

"No really?"

Gritting her teeth, she continued onwards. "You can't bottle things up for your entire life, you need to let your emotions out, or one day you'll explode."

The blonde made no move to deny her statement. Instead she raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "And you expect me to tell _you_?"

Akko exhaled, before speaking, her voice growing soft. "Better me than your friends."

The young Hanbridge hesitated, before sinking into a seat and slouching her shoulders. Akko slowly made her way over and leaned onto the desk.

The blonde, then started to talk. "My father called today, apparently he saw my grades. He was so upset with me. "

The girl began to puff out her cheeks.

"Why?"

Diana started to mutter, harshly, " Because I got a A - on my test ! It's my first A - and he's so disappointed. Not to mention, today's the day my mother died, and that sick man brought up the fact that _she_ would've been disappointed in me! "

Akko slowly, brought her hand to Diana's back and massaged her shoulders. "At least he cares, " The brunette muttered. A bitter taste was left in her mouth, but she swallowed it quickly.

Diana took in a deep breath before sighing and saying, "Yeah, he does, but sometimes he just goes overboard. I think i'm bad, but my brother gets the worst treatment."

Curiosity settled in her eyes, but Akko pushed it down. She was in no place to ask questions. She just stayed quiet and waited, until the blonde calmed down.

After a few minutes, Diana spoke up once more; her voice soft. "Sorry for calling you naive and I appreciate, what you did for me today. "

Akko paused, before letting a wide smile go over her face. "What?"

Diana squirmed under her gaze. "You heard what I said."

"No, no, no. I NEED to get this on camera! Say it again!" Akko exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Kagari!"

"Call me Akko," The brunette said, before winking and heading out of the door.

Before she shut it however, she heard Diana call out to her. "We aren't friends!"

The brunette laughed. "Sure."

 **...**

Skipping along, Akko stopped by her favorite Cafe and picked up a coffee. Heading out, the brunette looked both sides before crossing the road. Sipping on her coffee, Akko shivered clutched her green jacket closer to her body. The air wasn't so cold, but Akko wasn't a huge fan of the fall or winter season, for that matter. She gulped the rest of her coffee burning her mouth in the process. Afterwards, the crimson eyed girl threw the cup away, before heading on her way.

Checking her watch, she realized that she still had an hour and a half hours until her next class. Sighing, the brunette walked across the busy street, before turning right. Making up her mind, Akko decided to head over to _her_ park.

Well, it wasn't really hers, but she often went there when she was stressed or for a break. Not to mention, it wasn't very busy, _ever_ ; so in her own mind it was hers. Walking along the familiar stone path, Akko found the first empty chair and plopped down on it, satisfied. She was glad that she had managed to become friends? Acquaintances? With Diana Hanbridge, and she also realized that the girl wasn't as bad as she pretended to be. Akko could now understand why she was so stuck up, but that didn't stop that small amount of bitterness from settling into her heart.

Akko would take the overachieving father every single day, then have the father that left.

Inhaling a deep breath, Akko was about to stand up, when another figure came hurling into her view. It was a man, he had brown hair and was around 5'11 feet tall. He was speed walking down the pathway and only stopped for a brief moment to sit down next to her. Slightly shocked, she realized that he didn't realize that she was sitting there.

Chuckling slightly, she watched as he tensed up. Deciding to make herself known, Akko spoke. "You okay?"

The brunette dropped his arms from his face and straightened up. When he turned, Akko could get a closer look at him. His brown hair was slicked back and his pale skin was flawless, other than the bags underneath his eyes. What surprised Akko however, were his eyes.

They were emerald.

 _Huh, that's a strange color._

"I sincerely apologize! I didn't - I um. "

In order to ease the boy, Akko let out a chuckle. When he stopped stuttering, the brunette figured that it worked out.

Opening her eyes, she smiled before cheerfully saying, "That's alright, we all have those bad days, don't we?"

Akko realized that she seemed to have hit the point, considering the fact that his posture dropped and his shoulders sagged.

"Yeah," He muttered, sounding oddly defeated.

Akko paused, before sighing. "You know, I haven't seen you around here."

"Do you come around here often?" The brunette shot back, avoiding the question.

Akko smiled. "Yeah, a lot. So you don't come around here often?"

The man groaned, before grumbling under his breath. Akko just smiled and spoke again. "Your annoyed, I get that a lot."

The brown haired man seemed to furrow his eyebrows slightly at that. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm? Oh, well most of my friends say that i'm too energetic. But how can someone be too energetic!" Akko puffed out her cheeks at this.

The brown haired man just raised his eyebrows, before chuckling softly. The gesture caused Akko to pout. "Hey, quit laughing!"

The man just shook his head before asking, "Do that say that you talk a lot as well?"

Akko, practically wilted. "Yes."

"I wouldn't expect any less from that stranger that just randomly asked me if my day was fine."

"Waaw, you just looked upset so I thought I'd ask..."

"It was appreciated," The brown haired man assured her.

Akko opened her mouth, before snapping it shut and glancing at her watch.

For the second (and most possibly, not last time), she was late.

"Arrghh!" She screeched, as she jumped up; causing the other man to cringe from being startled.

"What's wron -" He started to ask, but was cut off by; "I'm late!"

The emerald eyed man, watched as the brown haired girl hastily bid him goodbye, before running off, not allowing him to speak.

 ** _ **Huh.**_** The man thought, as he started at her fading outline. **_**What a peculiar character.**_**

As Akko ran back to campus and slid into her seat, just as the bell rung.

"Akko, you were almost late!" Her friend Lotte exclaimed, from the seat across.

"I made on time!" Akko denied, as the teacher walked in.

"Were where you anyways?" Her blonde friend whispered.

The brown haired girl stilled, as she thought back to the man. Hesitantly, she settled on,  
"With a friend."

The teacher gave both girls a stern look, one that had them hasitly turning away from each other.

However, a single thought, entered Akko's head.

 ** _ **Oh! How odd, I never asked for his name.**_**

Puffing out a breath, Akko sighed.

 ** _ **Oh well, it's not like I'll see him again.**_**


	3. Chapter 2: A Heavy Feeling

_**"Stone cold, stone cold. You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor."**_

 **Akko - 18**

 **Andrew - 21**

...

When Atsuko Kagari woke up, everything was normal.

At least, that's what it seemed like.

And yet, Akko knew something was wrong.

Maybe it was the weary feeling in her eyes, the heaviness in her bones or the uneasiness in her heart.

Sighing, she glanced out the window, before shaking her head.

Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

 _Knock it off._ She told herself; her soccer team was playing against a rival college today and she had no time to be in a daze today, that is if they wanted to win.

"Akko, are you alright? You've been quiet today," Her lab partner, Diana Hanbridge questioned.

The brunette blinked before smiling, "Oh, I'm alright Diana! You know how I get nervous before a big game."

"No you don't," The blonde interjected, "You actually get pumped up before a big game."

 _ **Crap.**_ Akko thought. _**Why is she so freakin' knowledgeable!? If I tell her that I'm nervous about nothing she'll laugh at me-**_

"Aww, so you were paying attention!" Akko cooed, while sweating on the inside.

The female Hanbridge colored slightly, before quickly saying, "Baka!" and turning away.

Akko chuckled as she sighed in relief.

 _ **Well, I dodged that bullet.**_

The bell rung and Akko cheerfully bid goodbye to Diana, before skipping her way over to her next class. Just as she was about to reach the doors, a loud voice rung from the Intercom.

 _Atsuko Kagari, report to the Headmistress Office. Atsuko Kagari, report to the Headmistress Office._

"Huh?" Akko muttered, confused and concerned.

"Hey Akko, what did ya do this time?" One her best friends and roommate, Sucy, asked her as she passed by.

"Nothing!" Akko whined, "Why does everyone _always_ think I did something!?"

Sucy gave her a bland look. "Because you always do. Anyways you might wanna hurry, this seems pretty important."

"Screw off Sucy!"

Chuckling maniacally, the other girl called out, "When you get back to the dorm and start complaining about your punishment, don't destroy the beakers on my desk."

Akko sighed, before nodding.

She knew what would happen to her if she did touch Sucy's stuff.

Shuddering, she made her way over to the office, before opening the door and shouting, "Anybody home!"

The room was lightly lit, it's ceiling and walls a bright cream shade; with a chandelier hanging on the top. The room itself, had many shelves and a huge desk was lying in the middle of it, with thousands of papers, lying on it. Seated on the chair in the middle, was the Principal, Samantha Badcock.

"Ah Akko dear, please close the door and come on in," She stated kindly, before placing down a sheet of paper.

"I didn't do anything!"

"What?"

Akko swallowed, before responding. "I didn't do anything! I really promise! I even have alibi -"

Her rant was cut off by the small chuckle coming from the principal. "That's alright dear, you're not in trouble."

"Oh," The brunette said, slightly baffled. Closing the door she quickly hurried to her seat.

"So uh, why'd you call me here?"

Clearing her throat, Principal Badcock quickly spoke. "You've been excused from college for the day."

"What?" Akko replied, confused.

Although the students of Luna Nova were allowed to leave the campus for lunch or sports, it was rare that they were excused for a day.

Clearing her throat, the principal continued. "Yes, it seems that, Professor Ursula has arranged to take you away today."

Akko perked up before replying, "Sweet! I can't wait to see her. When is she coming?"

"I believe she's outside, waiting for you now."

Jumping out of her chair, Akko quickly wished her a goodbye, before running out of the door.

"Children these days," Mrs. Badcock said, as the door swung shut.

"Principal Badcock," Another voice called out. "I have more paperwork for you."

The said woman frowned before sighing. "Oh, goody."

 **...**

Akko ran towards the towards the entrance of the campus, before scanning the parking lot. Spotting a familiar black BMW, she waved her hands, before bounding over. Swinging the door open, Akko smiled at the familiar face.

"Professor Ursula!" Akko smiled, before jumping into the car and slamming the door shut.

"Akko I've already told you that you don't have to call me professor outside of class. Are you ready to go?"

Ursula Callistis was a pale faced, blue haired, brown eyed woman, whose red eyes were hidden behind her glasses. Her body was usually concealed in a figure hugging dark purple desk, with an equally dark purple jacket that hung heavily over her body. A black belt with a gold buckle was swung low on her waist and her neck was adorned with a choker. Dark circles hung over her eyes, which were covered by her thick glasses.

"Yup!"

The bluenette, pulled back the joystick, before backing out of the parking lot and into the highway.

"H - How was your day Akko?" The woman asked, before switching lanes.

The brunette smiled, before diving into an extreme rant about how _stupid_ some professors were **-** _"I mean honestly, 20 pages of homework! -" -_ Along with some achievements she had made **-** _"I finally got the same score as Diana! -"_ **-**

Ursula responded with the occasional remark, her voice high and squeaky. Her arms gripped the steering wheels tighter, causing her knuckles to go white.

"Alright," Akko abruptly stopped, just ask one of the lights turned red. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this high strung for a long time."

"O - oh, nothing really. Why don't you continue telling me about your day?"

"Ursula." Akko said, giving the pointed woman a look. "Don't kid me. I may not be as good at reading people as as _her_ , but I'm not a child."

Ursula took in a deep breath before hesitantly replying. "Actually Akko, it's about... _her."_

Akko(s) face twisted into a frown, before she said. "Well then, what is it?" It wasn't as if it was something new, they got information on _her_ a lot, but none of them were sound enough as proof.

"I - I...I will tell you when we get back to base; in case any peering eyes or ears are around us."

"This seems to be big," Akko said, forming a small (strained) smile on her face.

"It is."

A silence descended in the car and Akko shuffled around uncomfortably in her seat.

The light changed to green and Ursula pressed the accelerator.

"Alright! Lets stop talking about this uncomfortable crap. How was your day Ursula?"

"It was alright..."

"Lies! How horrid was Class A today?"

"Akko!" Ursula exclaimed, shocked.

Akko let out a raunchy laugh. "No honestly! How many times did that kid...what's her face..."

"Tatiana?"

"No, no," Akko said. "The one with blonde hair."

"Silvera Carlos?" Ursula asked, pulled into a familiar driving lot.

"Yes, yes, her! Did she throw a paper airplane at you again?"

"Akko!" Ursula replied, almost redundantly. "Let's not talk about this."

"Why not? Oh, if only you could actually be yourself! I'd love to see the looks on their face!"

"I am myself Akko."

"No your not -" Akko laughed, "Chariot."

"Akko," Ursula hissed, "What did I say about using that name in public!?"

That name, wasn't one that was known to many.

To most people, Ursula Callistis was a shy, introverted woman. As the astronomical science teacher, most people believed that like her subject, Ursula had her head above the clouds.

While in reality, not even ten percent of that was true.

Not even her name was true.

So why would a teacher find the need to hide her true name from anyone?

Ursula Callistis - know to others as Chariot du Nord- was not a regular teacher.

Born in the small town of Heiwa, Chariot had been raised in an happy family. Her parents were happy, cheerful and always there for her when she had needed them to be. Even if they couldn't have helped her with something, then her older brother would swoop right in and save her.

She had loved her life.

How could she have known that it would be stolen away from her?

A child, that was what she had been. A child.

 _ **Too naive,**_ She would tell herself, whenever she looked back. _**Too naive and too selfish.**_

Selfish, that was what she been, always taking and never giving.

Until it was too late.

After... _that_ incident _,_ the young girl had been found by _them._

The Himitsu no Shakai.

They were an organization, one which was made by the government; Why? Nobody really knew, however, if you were on their hit list, you would be dead before you could blink.

It was pure luck that Chariot had been found by _them._ True, the training was tough and everyday was a pain in her rear end, however the friends she made and the people she met would be ones she'd never forget.

Ones she'd die for.

"Ursula- _Ursula_!?"

"Ah Akko, I got lost in thought - sorry." She replied, her mind pushing away the memories.

They were too painful.

"It's alright! I Just kinda' got confused when you didn't answer. Can we go now, we're at the...Institute." Akko cheerfully, if not a bit hesitant, replied.

"Hu - Oh yes." Ursula said, before shaking her head and unbuckling her seat belt.

The duo made there way out of the car, before walking (if not albeit quickly), to the door of the large building in front of them.

The building towered over the rest, it's front intimidating and eerie. The outside of the building was a simple, dull shade of brown, it's windows' closed and tinted black. A single rusty sign hung on top of the board stating _'Cara's Junk Store, we have Everything You'll Never Need."_ ; If one was to walk by the building, they would barely spare it a glance, before moving along.

Which was the whole idea, because while the outside of the building wasn't much, the inside certainly was.

Stepping up towards the door, the purple haired woman looked around, before pulling a key out of her pocket and placing at the lock. She twisted it counter clockwise, before pushing the door open. Grabbing the younger females hand, Ursula hastily climbed inside, before shutting the door quickly.

 **...**

Akko sighed, as a happy smile appeared on her face.

A dim light filled the room, revealing the endless amounts of shelves on them to be piled with junk. A brown desk lay in the corner of the room, it's surface holding dozens of stacks of papers.

"This place hasn't changed, huh?" The brunette asked, causing Ursu- _Chariot_ to snort.

"You say that now, just wait until you see the new equipment upstairs."

"Really!?"

"Really," Chariot agreed, pulling off her purple wig; letting her red hair fall down her back.

"So how are we getting in?" Akko asked, slightly confused when she didn't see a door.

The redhead didn't respond and instead walked forwards; soon she was directly in front of one of the shelves. Motioning for Akko to come closer, she waited until the brunette was next to her before glancing at the closed windows apprehensively. She looked at Akko and placed a finger on her mouth, before pulling down a book.

The shelf rumbled, before pulling away to reveal a maroon colored door with a small square in the corner of it.

"Wo-mmph!" Akko started to cry out, but covered her mouth with her hand at the last second possible.

Chariot ignored her in favor of placing her thumb onto the pad. After a few seconds, the pad let out a low beep and the door swung open.

" _Come on, don't talk on the way in, alright?_ " Chariot signed to Akko, before pushing her into her tunnel; not giving her chance to respond.

As the door shut behind her and the shelf rearranged itself back into it's place, Akko sighed in anticipation and slightly nervousness.

It had been a while since she had gotten any information on her sister at all and for her to be taken to the main Lab, then something major must have been discovered.

 _"You alright?"_ Chariot signed once more.

Akko frowned, before smiling slightly. _"Yeah."_ She signed back.

Whatever was the case she would handle it and if it was something horrid well...then she would just deal with it.

Because she was Arcana's sister and that was just what she did.


End file.
